I just wanted you to know
by Miss Vix
Summary: Oneshot. The Trio returns from the horcrux mission, and Harry must deal with Ginny....


**I just wanted you to know**

**A/N -- Well, I was listening to this song, and it hit me how this song could fit in with two very outstanding characters...Read it, and you'll see what I mean.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter, Nickelback or the song "Far Away" I just have a passion for all of them...lol**

**Far Away...**

Harry Potter sat outside his second home, The Burrow. He, Ron and Hermione were back. More or less in one piece. Hermione had a broken leg, Ron had something wrong, they weren't too sure what was wrong with him, and Harry had come out with just a few very deep, very painful gashes on his back.

He saw a light flick on in the one window he had waited so long to see.

Ginny's room.

He opened the kitchen door, and led Ron and Hermione inside, away from the harsh biting wind that was outside. Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's had come down the stairs, except one. Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Harry hung his head, knowing that he had truly blown it, that she truly wasn't going to forgive him for running off without her, by trying to protect her by leaving her behind.

o0o

Ginny sat on the top stair of the flight of staris leading down to the kitchen. She heard voices, she heard _his _voice. She had waited many months to hear that voice again...and nwo she couldn't bring herself to go down the stairs. She wanted to see him, but she knew that he probably was totally over her, he wouldn't want her back, even though she had waited for him over the past 11 months. She went back to her room and laid down, but she didn't go back to sleep, she knew that was impossible. She would just wait until everyone was doen talking to him, and then she would go talk to him.

o0o

Harry was sitting in the living room, everyone had gone to bed, He, Hermione and Ron had been healed, and the latter two had gone to bed, together. That was one of the things this trip had taugh them, Love could not wait for the end of the war, if you loved someone, tell them now, or you may never get the chance. Ron and Hermione had found that out.

If only Harry could have Ginny back.

He sat in the living room, and he remembered a song from their travels, a muggle song, but a song that fit this situation to a "T".

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

'_**Cause you know, **_

_**you know, you know**_

Ginny crept downstairs, hoping to catch Harry alone, so they could get the ordeal over with and she could move on. What she didn't expect was to hear a low, crooning voice singing...she sat just around the corner of the living room and listened to the singer and song.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if **_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Harry had heard Ginny miss the one step, the one that creaked, and knew she was listening...so he decided to call her out on it.

"Ginevra, come here, I know you're out there."

_Bloody hell,_ she thought, _he heard that damned step._

As she entered the room, she could tell that Harry had moved closer to her, and was still singing...and she listened to what the words were...as Harry got down on his knees, and took her hand in his...

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

'_**Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

'_**Cause you know, **_

_**you know, you know**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if **_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

Harry took Ginny and pulled her into a crushing embrace, hugging her as tighly as he could, not wanting to let her go. Ginny squirmed for a moment, but soon relaxed in his grip, and laid her head on his shoulder, listening to him sing the song that had reminded her of their situation...

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know **_

She knew the last part, and she put a finger up to Harry's lips, and silenced him, allowing her to sing the last part...One she knew by heart...

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

'_**Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

With tears in everyone's eyes...(they had crept back downstairs...knowing that Ginny wanted them to be gone when she confronted Harry...) including their own, Harry sang the ending...one he knew was the truth...

_**So keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving**_

_**Hold on to me and **_

_**never let me go**_

Hazel met green, as they let all their emotions mix into the longest, deepest, most loving kiss anyone had ever seen...they had sealed their fate, as a faint glow surrounded them...and all the Weasley's knew that Harry would never let go of their little princess, and that a wedding was on the way soon...

I hope you guys liked it...It may not be the best, but hey, It made sense in my mind...Read and Review...PLEASE!


End file.
